


Last Night

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, Humour, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should have known better than to get drunk with Cas. Human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at comment_fic on LJ.

The moment Dean woke up, he wished he'd stayed unconscious.

Oh _god_ , his _head_ , it was like someone was trying to drill through to his brain. _Slowly._

Dean groaned and tried to move, but gave up as his head gave an extra twinge of pain in retaliation.

Dean would have tried to open his eyes, only they felt all dry and sore and his eyelids were like a dead weight, so maybe he should hold off on that for a while.

What the hell had he done last night? What the hell had he _drunk?_

Dean tried to think back to the night before, but nothing came back to him.

He was still searching his memory when next to him someone made a pitiful noise and flung an arm over his chest.

 

Dean froze.

 _Shit._

Okay, so he'd spent the night with someone. No big deal.

Sure, it would be nice to know who the fuck was next to him, but that was was just a detail, right?

All he needed to do was _open his fucking eyes_ and then, you know, he'd have some idea what he did last night.

Or rather, _who._

 _Come on,_ Dean told his eyes, trying to open his eyelids, and recoiling slightly when the light tried to fry his eyeballs. _Come on, work with me here._

There was another pitiful noise from the other person in the bed - _Wait. We're in a bed, right? Oh god, please let us be in a bed and not somewhere embarrassing_ \- and on a scale from 'annoyance' to 'outright misery' the sound was somewhere around 'starving kitten in the rain waiting to drown' miserable.

"I am never drinking again," a voice like gravel in a coffee grinder rasped in Dean's ear, and with a wave of utter terror Dean suddenly knew _exactly_ who was in bed with him.

 _Fuuuuuuuuuck._

 

For a moment Dean just lay there, horror and mortification and stark terror all battling for dominance.

He spoke tentatively.

"Cas?"

And jeez, he sounded like he was _dying._

There was a quiet silence.

"Dean," Cas allowed.

Dean swallowed a bit in the hope that he could get his vocal chords working a bit better.

"Uh."

Dammit, he should have known better than to get drunk with Cas. Seriously, had three years of friendship _not_ shown that that was always a really bad idea?

Last time they'd gotten drunk Dean had woken up in a fucking _fountain_ , and it had taken half an hour of drenched wandering before he'd found Cas passed out in the pagoda-type-thing in the Japanese gardens, and it was only once both of them were awake that they'd worked out they were in the state university botanic gardens.

Which happened to be in a totally different city from the one they'd started in the night before - or two nights before, as it turned out, because apparently they'd gone on one hell of a bender.

Still, there was a lot of difference between waking up in ornamental gardens somewhere and waking up in bed next to your best friend. Your very _male_ best friend.

God, that was - you know what, Dean couldn't actually deal with that right now.

"Where are we?" he asked Cas, instead.

The bed shifted, presumably as Cas sat up and looked around.

"We appear to be in a hotel room. Specifically, the honeymoon suite," he replied thoughtfully, like _hey, isn't that interesting._

They were in the _what?_

"Oh, fuck my life," Dean said with feeling.

 

Okay, Dean really didn't want to see, but he had to know. This time when he tried to wrench open his eyelids, he managed it.

" _Christ,_ " Dean breathed a pained cry, because friggin' _ow._

Squinting, Dean looked around the room.

Shit, it was almost as bad as he'd imagined - there was a heart-shaped bed and everything.

Seriously, how was this _Dean's life?_

Oh, wait, that's right. _Cas._

Who currently looked like death warmed over, his hair sticking in all directions, his skin white and his eyes huge and hollow from the hangover, but was watching Dean calmly enough.

"You don't think we actually got married, do you?" Dean blurted, facing the worst-possible scenario head-on.

Cas frowned.

"Would that really be so bad?"

Dean's eyes widened and he was about to have a heart-attack when Cas added,

"From what little I can recall, no, we are not married."

Dean let his head fall back onto the pillow in relief at small mercies.

Cas made his 'your reaction is mystifying and perplexing' face.

"So, did we, uh... did we..."

Dammit, Dean couldn't say it.

Cas had no such difficulty.

"Have sex?" he confirmed. "Yes. I can remember that part." He paused. "It was quite enjoyable, despite our level of intoxication."

 _Oh, God._ Dean closed his eyes again, because he couldn't actually look Cas in the face.

Cas was obligingly silent while Dean worked through this new information.

The thing was, he... oh, fuck it, Cas was _attractive_. Dean had thought so from the moment he'd first met the guy, which had freaked him out seeing as he'd always been, like, a hundred percent straight before then.

Dean had thought he'd gotten over his attraction, but apparently no, it was just lurking in his subconscious waiting to pounce once he got really, really drunk.

"That's great," Dean said finally. " _Awesome._ "

  


"So," Dean said, opening his eyes again. "Where do we go from here?"

Cas was leaning over to peer at him, looking pleasantly befuddled.

"I assumed that you would either refuse to speak to me or pretend that this never happened," Cas said, so matter-of-factly that it hurt.

Dean gave him a pained stare.

"Dude. You're my best friend. You're practically family, okay? I am not that much of a dick."

Cas managed the ghost of a smile at that.

"I am glad."

And fuck, now that Dean wasn't suppressing the hell out of his attraction to Cas, that smile tugged on something complicated in his chest.

"Yeah."

Dean sat up, despite the protest of his muscles, so that he was more eye-to-eye with Cas.

Who was just watching him curiously.

"Look, Cas, I..."

Dean had no idea what to say here, but stumbled on anyway.

"Was it just, you know, that you were drunk and I was there, or you know, something more than that?"

Cas' eyes widened, like he totally hadn't been expecting that question. Which, fair enough, Dean wasn't exactly the kind of person who acted mature and reasonable in this sort of situation, but for once it was important.

"I could ask the same of you," Cas said, instead of answering - and knowing Cas, that was half an answer in itself.

Dean's heart sped up.

"Uh, yeah. Okay," he managed. "Um. Yeah." Why was this so hard to get out. "Um." Dammit, he had to be able to say something other than _um._ "I... I kind of... I sort of... _Ilikeyou_ ," he finally blurted out.

Cas' eyes widened again, and his entire face shifted into stunned surprise.

"Oh," Cas said, still with nothing but surprise all over his face. Dean was torn between smothering himself with his pillow and shaking Cas and demanding some clue what he was thinking.

Cas' expression altered, and he reached forward with a tentative hand until his palm was against Dean's cheek, his fingers spreading across Dean's cheekbone and across the edge of his ear and jawline.

Dean sucked in a breath, unable to help it.

"Dean." Cas' tone was serious but warm, and his eyes - staring into his eyes all Dean could see was what was undoubtedly affection, and something a little more tender.

Dean couldn't have spoken even if he'd tried to.

Cas leaned in and Dean did the same on instinct, and the next moment he was kissing Cas.

Both their mouths tasted terrible and they were hungover and they both smelled like a brewery, but all the same it was the best kiss of Dean's life.

  



End file.
